


Strange Saturday

by ShyVibrance



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bodyswap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: Rei and Kaoru have a fight, but must set aside their differences to solve a larger issue.





	1. Prolouge

  There was a light patter of water drops against the windowsill. The dark, stormy sky contrasted against the saturated red of the curtains. Kaoru only took small glimpses of it, most of his attention turned to his phone. He was texting a new girl, one he had met a few weeks prior. She had honey colored hair, along with tan, glowing skin. She was a bit rude, but for what she lacked in friendliness she made up for in attractiveness. He heard a light ping, indicating she had responded.

 **☆Kaoru☆** _"wyd?"_

 **Fumiko-chan ♥** _"nm"_

                          _"Just got out of the shower -v-"_

 **☆Kaoru☆** _"w/o me? ;)"_

 **Fumiko-chan ♥** _"you're such a flirt kaoru-kun -///-"_

                           _"what are u up to?"_

 **☆Kaoru☆** _"unit members dragged me out to get chinese with them -_-"_

_"i'd much rather be at home talking to u tho"_

**Fumiko-chan ♥** _"u should come over to my place sometime"_

_";)"_

  Kaoru smirked. This girl was taking awhile to open up, but he knew that he'd get to her eventually. Setting his phone down, he began his walk to the bathroom. He peered in the kitchen, curious. The twins were working here, as it belonged to a family friend of theirs, but his eyes were on the young lady kneading dough by the fryers. Her dark hair was tied up tightly in a ponytail, exposing the sweat drops on her brow bone. She looked up to him, amber eyes alert. Kaoru winked and flashed a peace sign at her. He saw her ears turn red as she turned away from him. Kaoru hummed a tune the rest of the way, not suspecting anything. This is were things started to go south.

  He heard Koga laughing, much, much too loud. He strode towards the noise. He was holding... a phone? What, did he find another video of puppies making weird noises again? The other two were crowded around too....Kaoru felt a knot his stomach.

  "What are you guys- " Kaoru saw the expensive leather case. It was his phone.

  "GIVE THAT BACK!" He nearly dived over the table, trying to pry it out of the younger boys hands.

  "Ghk- Are ya tryin' to start a fight with me?! Get off!!" He barked

  "Give! It! Back!" Kaoru growled, in between grunts. He jabbed his knee into Koga's stomach. He felt him gasp, but his grip on the phone remained tight.

  "Adonis. Please." he heard a jaded voice behind him.

  Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. He tried to kick, his feet weren't touching the ground. He panted, fatigued by the struggle.

  "Is everything okay here...?" He heard another voice say. He looked down- one of the twins was standing there, a concerned expression on his face. They must have overheard.

  "Don't worry your pretty little head, Yuuta-kun. We're fine." Rei replied, smiling pleasantly. He turned to face Kaoru. "Have you calmed down, Kaoru-kun?"

  "Just put me down." Kaoru replied still upset, but more so embarrassed.

  "That's not a 'yes' or 'no', Kaoru-kun."

  Kaoru let out a large sigh."Yes." He felt Adonis release him. He rubbed his arms, sore from being restrained.

  "Here's yer goddamn phone back, jackass." Koga shoved the device in his face rather forcefully.

  He sat in his chair. Perhaps they didn't see anything..? He pressed the power button. 5 new messages. Uh oh.

 **Fumiko-chan ♥** _"u should come over to my place sometime"_

_";)"_

**☆Kaoru☆** _"You should come to my unit practice sometime. Who knows, maybe Rei-kun will let you sleep in his coffin with him."_

 **Fumiko-chan ♥** _"?"_

 **☆Kaoru☆** _"if i ever DID show up ta practice instead of flirtin' with 50 different girls everyday "_

 **Fumiko-chan ♥** _"..."_

 **☆Kaoru☆** _"AFTER WARDS W E CABN GET MEAT RFO LUNCH PERGAPS"_

 **Fumiko-chan ♥** _"are u cheating on me??"_

                          _"u tell me ur cheating and then send me a lewd joke about 'getting meat'???"_

                          _"i thought u were better than this."_

                          _"dont text me ever again"_

  Kaoru slowly lowered his phone. "You three..."

  "It was just a silly prank, Kaoru-kun." Rei said, not seeming very concerned.

  Kaoru was seething. He couldn't believe this. He grabbed his coat and headed for the exit.

   He did not expect Rei to follow.

  "Where are you going, Kaoru-kun?"

   "Leaving." Kaoru was too furious to say many words.

  Rei sighed. "My children can be so bratty at times..."

  Kaoru whipped around. He felt his skin glowing red with anger. "I'm not your child," he began "I am so sick of you calling me that. I don't know how you have the audacity to say something like that to me right now."

  Rei crossed his arms.

  "You're right, Kaoru-kun. I'm not your parent. But it does feel like it sometimes. When you skip practice, who's responsible for that? When you skip school, who do they come to ask? When you decide to skip on a performance because you 'have a date with a cute girl', who is held accountable?"

  Kaoru felt a twinge of guilt, remembering how he missed the last live. He ignored it however, focusing on the anger instead. "If you didn't want to be accountable, you should have kicked me out a long time ago! If you guys treat me like this, with no respect whatsoever, what reason do I have to stick around?!"

  "Have you been looking at yourself, Kaoru-kun? This past month, you've missed practice nearly every time. Your face is always buried in your phone. Those other two, our kouhais, they're concerned for you, you know? We miss you, Kaoru-kun." Rei had his hands on his hips, his brow furrowed in frustration. Something Rei never showed much of.

  "If you really miss me, why didn't you just-"

   "Cookie?" a voice interrupted. Kaoru looked down. It was one of the twins, again. This one's smiley demeanor really pissed him off in this situation.

  "No, It's fine. I'm leaving anyway." Kaoru firmly answered.

  "Really...?" He pouted "And after all the hard work Miyako-san put into it..."

  Kaoru's ears perked up at the sound of the female name. "Who?"

   "Miyako-san! She's one of the chefs here. She's super pretty and nice. She wanted you to have this before you left." The younger boy explained.

  "Well...It would be rude if I didn't accept it..." Kaoru reached for the small fortune cookie.

  "Wait! Let Sakuma-senpai have one half too. That's what she wanted."

  "Ugh, fine." Kaoru grabbed one side of the cookie, Rei grabbing the other. It broke, revealing a strip of paper with red writing. Kaoru grabbed it.

_**Impossible standards just make life difficult.** _

_Learn Chinese: Autumn, Fall = Qin Tian_

_Lucky numbers (Lotto): 46-37-35-11-25-31_

_Daily numbers (Pick 3): 241_

Kaoru shoved the message in his coat pocket, turning his heel. Never again.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoopsie poopsie  
> (note: the entire time kaoru is in rei's body it gets kinda weird telling it in this perspective i know)

  Kaoru found himself feeling very cramped. He opened his eyelids slightly, they were drooping with drowsiness. It was pitch black. Must still be late. He turned to his side- Huh? his knee had hit something. He moved it back, trying to stretch it out; It hit another wall. Kaoru's eyes were open now, trying to search the room. It was dark, way too dark. He tried sitting up- Ouch! He hit his head on something. He felt around blindly with his hands, there were walls all around him...Kaoru felt panicked, his heart beat picking up speed. He raised one of his hands to the ceiling, applying pressure. He saw a sliver of light. He pushed with both hands this time, praying that he found a way out. The top opened, revealing a textured ceiling. Kaoru sat up, checking his surroundings. This wasn't his room. It had dark red walls, with gold trim. To the right was a cherry colored wooden desk, besides a few loose papers it was completely organized. On the left sat a small, long table. A violin sat on it, beside it was a music stand. He seemed to be sleeping in a coffin.

  Was he drugged and kidnapped? Kaoru had a million thoughts going through his head. He ran his fingers through his hair. His thick, curly hair.

  Wait, what?

  Why did his hair feel so different? He pet the ends of his hair, they were all curled in different directions. He touched his nose. It also felt different. It felt thinner. He brought his fingertips to his lips. They felt thicker, softer. Kaoru stood up. He needed to find a mirror.

  He felt even weirder, standing up. He felt dizzy and tired. He even felt a bit taller. Kaoru looked around the entire room, searching for a mirror, but he wasn't seeing any. Who has a room without any mirrors?

  At the edge of the desk sat a photo. Kaoru picked it up, blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes. It was Rei and Ritsu, though they looked much younger. They had their arms around each others shoulders, both holding up peace signs. They were dressed in white blouses, and Ritsu had a paper crown on. Kaoru turned over the picture.

 Rei and Ritsu

Ritsu's 7th birthday

06/22/04

  Kaoru set the picture down, feeling dumbstruck. Was he... in Rei's room?

  He saw a black phone sitting face down on a stack of papers. Finally, a clue. He turned on the phone. The screen had a picture with patterns of bats on it, reading "6:07am." He swiped. Shit. It needed a passcode.

  What numbers would Rei use... How many members did Undead have? 4. Kaoru entered "4444" into the device.

  Nope. He can't say he didn't expect that.

  Maybe his birthday? What was his birthday again? Sometime in November, right? Like the 15th or something. He entered "1115" into the phone.

  No luck. Kaoru racked his brain for more possible codes. He looked around the room again. His eyes wandered to the photo. Something clicked in his mind.

  "0622" 

  Bingo. He was in. He quickly tapped the camera app, feeling more and more terrified at what he would see.

  Red eyes stared back at him in the phone. He nearly dropped it.

  He had the face of Rei.

  Kaoru could feel his heart pounding in his chest. How did this happen...?

  He looked down at his body. He was wearing black silk pajamas. He turned his hand over, examining it. His skin was paler. His fingers looked different, longer. He really was in Rei's body. He let out a small sob, jumping back, when he realized the voice wasn't his own.

  If he was in Rei's body... Then what was happening to his own...? Was Rei...?

  He opened up the messaging app. He needed to get answers. He saw his name, listed as "Kaoru-kun", in one of the first contact boxes.

  **Rei** _"please message me asap"_

  Well, that didn't sound nearly urgent enough. He prayed for a response. He couldn't spend the entire morning waiting here, he decided to explore a bit.

  He found the door was open. It led to a balcony, a staircase was to the left. There were two more rooms to the right of Rei's. The one next to him appeared to be open. He pushed it open, creaking slightly.

  The room looked a lot like the last. It was more disorganized, though. This room had a bed, however. It was spacious, the blankets were thrown about, with many pillows laying around it. Kaoru spotted a glint of silver on the desk. He walked over, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was a silver hand mirror. He raised it to his face. He brought his hand down his cheek, still not believing he was... Rei. There was a sudden movement. Kaoru saw a glint of red out of the corner of the mirror- eyes that weren't his own- meaning Rei's, which weren't his own anyway.

  He felt something push him to the ground. He bounced slightly on the hardwood floor. He felt a hand grab his collar, pulling him backwards. A pair of pale feet and legs were in his sight.

  "I _told you_ \- to _never-_ _ever-_ come in my room _again."_ The words were icy, dripping with anger. He was thrown into the hallway. He looked up, seeing a black haired figure, who he recognized as Ritsu, slamming the door behind him.

  Kaoru blinked. He reached behind him, rubbing his back, trying to soothe the pain. He never knew Ritsu hated Rei that much. Ouch. God, Ritsu was _strong.  
_

  He stood back up. Well, time for door number 3.

  He opened it more cautiously this time, looking around the room for possible dangers. This was a bathroom, so he assumed it would be more safe. He stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him. There was a full body mirror in here. He stared at it.

  He couldn't stop looking at his reflection. Was that weird? Kaoru usually wouldn't spend much time looking at anyone who wasn't a girl. Rei almost looked like a girl from this close up. He could see the individual lashes on his eyes, all dark and thick.

 _  
_   He shook his head. This felt creepy.

  He pondered on what must of been going on in his own house. Was his body just...it just didn't have his soul, or whatever, in it? Or was Rei's soul...

  Kaoru turned to the door frame, feeling a new found fury in his veins.

 

* * *

 

 

  By some act of God, Kaoru found himself at the front gates of Yumenosaki. Thankfully, Rei's phone had a GPS. He had never been to his house before, and knew nothing about its location in relation to school. Rei's parents also weren't in the house, it seemed. Did they both have to work all the time like Kaoru's father?

  Kaoru shielded his eyes from the sun. He felt so much weaker, more drowsy. Maybe Rei really was weak to the sunlight.

  "Reeeiii-kuuun..." Kaoru jumped at the voice, still feeling the breath against his ear. He turned around. Ah. It was...this guy.

  "Hey....Hibiki-kun?" Shoot, what did Rei usually call Wataru? Why was he even trying to act like Rei? It's not like acting crazy would hurt his reputation, he wasn't even in his own body.

  "It is a 'wonderful' morning, is it not ~ ☆" How was he saying those symbols out loud.

  "Uh. It's alright." Smooth, Kaoru.

  "Are you ill, my dear friend? You're acting rather odd. And not the usual kind of odd."

  "I'm, uh, I'm fine. It's just, um, uh, the sun! The sun, y'know?" He gestured wildly with his hands.

  "Hmm...Could it be that you're not... _yourself_ , Rei?" He leaned to him as he spoke. He had the lightest smile on his lips.

  Kaoru stared. Did...did he know? He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

  "Fufufufu, this will be rather interesting, it seems. I'll make sure to get front seat tickets~ ♪" Wataru walked away, cackling to himself. Rei had some...interesting choices for friends.

 

  Kaoru knew what he had to do. He marched up the staircase, down the hall past the bathrooms, yanking the light music club room door with no concern for anyone who saw. He stepped in, closing the door behind him.

  He threw open the casket, and was met with the sight of his own sleeping body. He gasped. The figure opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching his arms.

  "Y-you're...?" Kaoru pushed out of his throat.

  He saw his body turn to face him.

  "Ah. There's were my body went." He didn't sound very concerned.

  "Sakuma-san?!"

  "Mmm," He stretched his arm to the left, "That is indeed my name." He stretched his arm to the right.

  He stood up. It was his body, but it looked...different. He was wearing a sweater under his jacket, and a tie. Kaoru hated ties. They always choked him. He hadn't even bothered to wear his- Rei's- tie today.

  "I take it you're the real Kaoru, then?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

  "Uh, yeah? We have to fix this, _quick!_ " He urged him. The other boy looked rather bored.

  "Mm, I can't say I see the rush." He walked over to the window, leaning against it. "It's been a long time since I've felt this young. I feel so nimble and energetic now."

  "You were just sleeping a few seconds ago."

  "Old habits die hard, Kaoru-kun." He retaliated.

  "Ugh! Why are you so okay with this?! Don't you see how bad this is?!" Kaoru implored.

  "You should really calm down, Kaoru-kun. You're going to give me gray hairs at this rate. I'm already an old man on the inside, I don't need to look like one as well."

  Kaoru's frown deepened. He opened his mouth again-

  "If you're really that concerned, though, I think I know which trouble-makers caused this. We should go find them."

  "Yes, _please._ "

* * *

 

  "You two?!" Kaoru said as Rei led him to the computer lab, then over to the twins. They both took their headphones off, nearly in sync.

  "Hmm? Do you need something, Sakuma-senpai?" Yuuta asked

  "Do I _need_ something? Of course I do!" Kaoru growled at the boy.

  "I apologize for my abettor here. What we mean to ask you is, did you do something to the two of us yesterday?" Rei cut in. It was so weird hearing words like that out of his own mouth.

  "Whaaat? We haven't done _anything_ to you... why would we want to hurt our senpais?" Hinata asked innocently, pouting.

  "Drop the act, kid! I have girls I could be on dates with right now, but I'm stuck like this!" Kaoru wagged his finger at the 1st year.

  Rei sighed. "You're much too aggressive, Kaoru-kun. Let me handle this." He leaned down to Hinata's level. "Now then, are you sure you didn't do something to us recently?"

  "Mmm... Maybe I did." Hinata smiled coyly.

  "Maybe?" Rei tilted his (and by his I mean Kaoru's) head.

  "Hehe, okay, you got me. Yuuta-kun and I thought it would be fun to pull a prank on you."

  "Yuuta-kun, I thought you were the responsible one." Kaoru frowned at the younger twin.

  "Hey, don't drag me into this. It was all _his_ idea." Yuuta shot a look at Hinata

  "Now, now. There's no reason to be fighting over who did it at this point. What we need to know, is how to _fix this."_ Rei compromised.

  "It's easy! The curse instructions just said it would wear off in 24 hours!" Hinata explained.

  Kaoru let out a long groan. "24 whole hours?! How am I gonna do this for 24 hours?!"

  "It is kinda funny to see Sakuma-senpai- his body at least- act so dramatic." Yuuta grinned.

  "My suffering isn't funny!!" Kaoru snapped at him.

   He only responded with more laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

  "By the way, why didn't you text me back this morning?" Kaoru asked Rei, both on their way to class.

  "Ah, I don't know your password." Rei responded, pulling out the device.

  "It's 2473. Promise me you won't look at my personal conversations again?"

  "I understand."

  "And promise me you won't act like an idiot around my classmates? Try to be at least a little more like me in there?"

  "Alright. Don't skip out on class. It'll effect my grade if you do that, you know?"

  "Got it, got it." Kaoru patted Rei on the back. "Good luck. And don't fuck this up for me."

  Rei nodded in return.

  Right as they entered the wrong classrooms. Whoops.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm extending it to 4 chapters cause i got super burnt out writing this one, but i hope you enjoy anyway!!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa sorry if this is clique and ooc  
> i had fun writing it anyway  
> thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudo ;o


End file.
